Warisan
by Veluffy
Summary: Byun Baekhyun remaja yang tergila-gila dengan uang, bahkan memaksa Sehun menikah dengannya untuk mendapatkan warisa neneknya, sayangnya jalan untuk mendapatkan warisan semakin rumit ketika Park Chanyeol sang pewaris kedua muncul.
1. Prolog

Byun Baekhyun, namja yang sangat egois dan sangat mencintai uang, hampir semua siswa takut dan dikendalikan olehnya namun, alasan Baekhyun dapat berbuat sesuka hati bukan karena dia adalah putra pemilik sekolah atau dia berasal dari keluarga kaya tetapi, karena hampir semua siswa di sekolah memiliki hutang dengannya. Ya pekerjaan sampingannya adalah seorang rentenir.

Oh Sehun seseorang yang pendiam, hemat dan pekerja keras, ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ibu dan kedua adiknya, hingga suatu hari Baekhyun teman sekolahnya yang terkenal pembuat onar tiba-tiba datang dan memintanya untuk menikah dengannya.

Park Chanyeol adalah sepupu Jaejoong yang licik, urakan yang sebelumnya tinggal di luar negeri, ia bertekad untuk bertarung dengan Jaejoong memperebutkan harta warisan dari neneknya.

Fanfic ini remake dari komik Love or money tp versi lebih dewasa.

Vomen ya 😉


	2. chapter 1

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo and others. (Cast akan bertambah)

Warning: DLDR, BL, Typos, REMAKE bahasa kadang ga baku.

Rated : T terancam M?

Genre : Romance/Teen

Happy Reading.

Waktu aku kecil ibuku pernah bertanya padaku.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau tahu apa yang terpenting di dunia ini...?"

Aku yang sedang asyik melahap es krim dan kue-kue kesukaanku sontak menatap wajah cantik ibuku dengan muka penasaran.

"Uang! Tanpa uang, cinta atau kebahagiaan atau apa saja, hanya omong kosong. Tanpa uang kau tidak akan bisa makan es krim atau kue kesukaanmu."

Kata-kata umma itu...begitu tertanam dalam benakku.

.

.

.

Di depan sebuah sekolah biasa, seorang namja berlari kencang memasuki gerbang, ada sedikit peluh di pelipisnya, matanya memincing tajam ketika kedua mata bulatnya menatap sosok remaja bertubuh cukup sintal dan berwajah sangat manis menantinya.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Kau kenapa berlari-lari seperti itu? Aku kan masih menunggumu!" Remaja dengan tinggi 175 itu menatap sosok yang sibuk mengatur nafas di hadapannya.

"Kalau waktu dihitung dengan uang, sudah berapa banyak kehilangan yang aku dapatkan? Satu menit, satu detik, itu uang semua!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan sebal.

"Sudahlah ayo masuk!" Ajaknya pada Kyungsoo, siswa berusia 16 tahun yang sejak kecil sudah seperti saudara sendiri, dari kecil ia selalu mengikuti Baekhyun seperti bayangan.

"Ayo!"

Terjadi percekcokan yang sudah sangat biasa terjadi, tentu saja memperlibatkan siswa yang paling terkenal di Shinki High School dan tangan kanannya yang terkenal cerdik dan sangat misterius.

"Junsu, sebutkan daftar anak-anak yang harus membayar bunga hari ini."

"Lee Hyukjae kelas 12, kim Ryeowook. Kelas 10. Han Yejin kemarin sudah melunasi hutangnya, Dan...bla..bla..blaa..."

"Okay kita mulai dengan kelas kita dulu."

Hampir semua siswa yang pernah memerlukan 'bantuan' mengenalnya, bahkan siswa sekolah tetangga tidak sedikit yang mengenalnya. Banyak yang membenci tetapi tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bila mereka juga sangat membutuhkannya, apalagi di akhir bulan. Kim Baekhyun tiba-tiba akan menjadi most wanted di sekolahnya.

" Selamat pagi! Kita mulai transaksi uang bersih!" Teriak Baekhyun bersemangat namun menakutkan?

"Park Kang nam. Kemarin kau meminjam 50 ribu won kan? Bunga harian 1% jadi bayar 500 won!"

"Bunganya tinggi sekali. Jadi tiap hari harus bayar 500 won? Bukannya itu terlalu banyak? Bisa tidak dikurangi sedikit?" Kangnam, siswa blasteran Jepang itu tiba-tiba tersentak keras dari tempat duduknya. Ternyata Baekhyun yang membawa tongkat tiba-tiba memukul meja di hadapannya. Entah dirinya berhalusi atau apa tetapi dia sempat melihat retakan di meja belajarnya. Dia melirik bergantian antara wajah Baekhyun dan mejanya. Mau tak mau dia memberikan 500 won kepada remaja beringas di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya. Sebelum hutangmu lunas. Setiap hari kita akan bertemu." Ucapnya dengan nada santai. Dengan sigap Junsu memberikan bukti pembayaran bunga pada Kangnam.

"Han Seo hee, 300 won!, Lee Minjung 100 won! Lee Kaeun 100 won, Kim Raehee 200 won.

"Baek Bom, besok waktunya kau melunasi hutang.

"Yak! Donghae, karena kau mengerjakan PR ku kemarin, Hutangmu aku potong 1 persen. Lalu bunganya selama satu minggu tidak perlu kau bayar." ujar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba duduk di jendela kelas para siswa yang memiliki hutang dengannya. Kyungsoo sedang memegang catatan berisi daftar orang yang harus ditagihnya sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menghitung keuntungan dari bunga pinjaman yang didapatkannya pagi ini.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun-sama!" seru Donghae senang. Tak lupa memanggil Baekhyun 'sama' ia sangat tahu namja yang tidak pernah segan menghajar siapapun dihadapannya ini sangat suka dipanggil seperti itu.

"Dan kau pinjaman sudah jatuh tempo bulan ini, aku akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan padamu bila minggu depan kau tidak melunasinya. Aku sudah cukup baik memberimu kelonggaran mengingat jumlah hutangmu yang lumayan besar.

"Tolong beri aku waktu satu bulan Baekhyun ssi." ujar Kim Chaeyeon dengan wajah memelas. Sial uang tabungannya bahkan sudah habis demi operasi lipatan mata, bahkan ia belum melakukan operasi penutupan bekas operasinya. Dan namja sengak di hadapannya terus saja mencecarnya dengan hutangnya yang lumayan besar, ini semua demi obesesinya memiliki wajah yang cantik.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sudah bagus aku memberimu waktu karena kau perempuan! Sudah! aku harus menagih di kelas sebelah." ujarnya sengak lalu melompat turun dari jendela.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo kalian disuruh keruang konsultasi! Perwakilam siswa kelas 10 baru saja melaporkan kalian." Teriak seorang anak bertubuh lumayan tinggi.

"Sial! Kenapa perwakilan siswa itu tidak berhenti mengganggu bisnisku! Mengesalkan sekali." Baekhyun bersungut-sungut menuju ruang konseling.

...

"Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo!" Seorang guru paruh baya memakai kacamata persegi terlihat duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kedua tangannya berada di pinggang.

"Ne?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan wajah ceria. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bergumam dengan tidak sopan.

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian? Meminjamkan uang kepada teman sendiri dengan harga tinggi! Kalian sedang berbisnis lintah darat? Kalian mau menjadi apa nanti?!" Ujar sang guru dengan nada suara cukup tinggi.

"Ini namanya bisnis peminjaman uang." Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah sombong.

"Mwo mworago?" Pria paruh baya itu nyari berdiri dari kursinya.

"Di negara ini, kita menyebutnya seperti itu kan? Kalau kerennya, seperti perusahaan penanaman modal! Saya akan mendirikan perusahaan penanaman modal mancanegara, lalu mengatur aliran keuangan dunia."

"Mwo?" Gurunya hanya bisa menjawab satu kata dengan wajah kosong.

"Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah demi masa depan yang lebih besar! Lagipula apa salahnya bila membantu teman yang sedang perlu uang?" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah puas.

"Wa...walaupun begitu, hentikan kegiatan membungakan uang! Kenapa berbuat seperti itu terhadap teman sendiri?" Gurunya kini mulai berdiri di hadapan kedua bocah songong yang duduk dengan muka tengil.

"Dunia keuangan itu kejam dan tidak berperasaan." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Betul, betul!" Kyungsoo menyelutuk sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Walaupun masih SMA dan masih murni, namun dunia sama sekali tidak mudah bukan? Segala sesuatu ada harganya, jadi wajar, jika meminjam uang harus membayar bunga." Guru Bang hanya bisa menggeretakkan kedua giginya dengan frustasi

"Betul, betul!" Kyungsoo menyahut dan memandang Baekhyun dengan berbinar.

"Tidak kutemukan di matamu sama sekali, seorang murid SMA yang masih murni dan sederhana."

Anak ini benar-benar...

Di sebuah ruang kerja di kediaman Byun, nampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik, wanita itu sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau sudah memiliki cucu seorang remaja. Wajahnya terpoles make up tipis yang rapi dan wajahnya terlihat merah karena sedikit mabuk.

"Satu-satunya cucu perempuan. Sejak kecil sudah tergila-gila pada uang. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, hatiku rasanya sangat sesak. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa..." Dia kemudian tiba-tiba meminum alkohol langsung dari botolnya.

"Ya! Berhenti minum!" Seorang lelaku paruh baya yang memakai setelan licin hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala menatap wanita itu, dia mengalihkan tatapannya di depan meja yang penuh dengan makanan ringan yang cocok diminum dengan soju.

"Aku merasa bersalah tidak bisa membesarkannya dengan baik, aku seorang nenek yang gagal!"

"Kalau kau memang khawatir dengan Baekhyun mulailah dengan memperbaiki kebiasaan burukmu, kau ini sudah menjadi nenek, masih saja kau mabuk-mabukan!"

"Bagaimana cara memperbaiki kelakuannya! Dia itu tidak bisa dikurung atau dipukul!" Teriaknya frustasi tanpa memperdulikan nasihat pengacara Park.

"Kalau masalahnya adalah uang, maka perbaiki dengan uang!" Ujar pengacara Park dengan santai.

"Perbaiki dengan uang..?" Byun Jiyoung berpikir keras dengan sebuah wine ditangannya.

"Betul juga...pengacara Park cepat bawa kertas dan pena ke sini, palli!" Ia berteriak dan dengan cepat di habiskannya wine ditangannya.

"Ada apa?" Laki-laki paruh baya itu terkejut.

"Harus memakai umpan besar yang tidak mungkin ditolaknya!" Lanjutnya bersemangat.

"Akan kubuat surat wasiat!

"Mwoya? Kenapa tiba-tiba minta dibuatkan surat wasiat?" Pengacara Park tentu saja sangat terkejut.

"Park Kiyoung, kau tahu berapa kekayaanku kan?

"Tahu!"

"Real estate, saham, dan simpanan uang sekitar 10 juta dollar, belum termasuk rumah dan tanah."

"Ya...kira-kira memang sebanyak itu."

"Keturunan kandungku tinggal Baekhyun, uangku semua akan menjadi miliknya. Park Kangta sudah sangat sukses, putra angkatku sekaligus keponakanku itu tidak membutuhkan hartaku." Ujarnya menggebu.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, kalau ingin memiliki uangku, harus menuruti semua syarat yang kubuat!"

...

#Di sekolah

"Bagi yang belum membayar uang sekolah, harus segera di serahkan di ruang tata usaha!" Ujar seorang guru yang nampak masih muda sebelum mengakhiri kelasnya. Oh Sehun menghela nafas berat sembari membereskan mejanya. Tidak sengaja dia melewati kelas Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, tolong pinjami aku 30 ribu won!" Ujar teman sekelas Baekhyun yang berkulit sedikit gelap.

"30 ribu? Ini!" Baekhyun langsung memberikan tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau tahu kan setiap hari harus bayar 300 won sebagai bunga?"

"Arra, Arra..." Ujar namja peminjam dengan sebal.

"Kyungsoo, tulis Yoo Jaebong 30 ribu won!"

"Ne!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan muka ceria. Tidak sengaja Baekhyun bertatapan dengan Yunho yang hendak lewat, namun Yunho langsung membuang muka.

"Grrrrr dasar sok suci!"

"Tapi dia tampan!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan muka senang.

"MWO? KAU SERIUS?" Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah sangar, tidak terima Junsu memuji orang lain selain dirinya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ujar Kyungsoo cepat.

***********"

Di perjalanan pulang di halaman sekolah, Baekhyun tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingin buang air kecil dan Baekhyun menunggunya dia di halaman.

"Yah! Perwakilan siswa!" Yunho yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang berbalik ketika ada yang meneriakinya dengan tidak sopan. Dipandanginya remaja di hadapannya tanpa eksperesi.

"Kudengar kau selalu kususahan membayar uang sekolah kan?, oleh karenanya aku akan meminjamkanmu uang." Ujar Baekhyun dengan arogan. Oh Sehun sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya. Ibunya sedang cuti bekerja karena sakit sedangkan pekerjaan sambilannya tidak bisa mencukupi biaya kedua adiknya.

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya singkat, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka atas jawaban namja di hadapannya. Dia menduga laki-laki ini akan menolak.

"Lalu bunganya?"

"Tidak perlu pakai bunga! Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Mulai sekarang, jangan mencampuri urusanku lagi jangan memberi perhatian, jangan menunjukan rasa simpati kepada anak-anak yang meminjam padaku, tidak perduli keluarganya bangkrut seperti yang tadi kau katakan."

Sungguh kalau melihat muka anak ini...

"Aku bisa saja cuek, tapi kau itu batu sandungan dalam hidupku!" Baekhyun terus saja mengoceh tidak melihat perubahan raut wajah Oh Sehun yang biasanya sangat tenang perlahan mulai naik darah.

"Kim Baekhyun, aku benar-benar membencimu!" Ujar Yunho tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagus kalau begitu. aku juga muak melihat orang sepertimu."

Tidak, orang sepertinya sama sekali tidak melukai hatiku.

"Kenapa syarat-syaratnya banyak sekali? Bocah itu tidak akan bisa!" Pengacara Park memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening.

"Bicara apa kau? Kalau setengah-setengah lebih baik tidak usah!"

"Nenek ini...bagaimana pun Baekhyun masih kelas satu, jangan-jangan calon suami pun kau yang akan menentukan!" Ujarnya frustasi.

"Calon suami...? BETUL! ide bagus." nyonya Byun sedikit terlonjak karena semangat lalu kembali menulis syarat di kertas. Pengacara Park tentu saja sangat terkejut.

"Baekhyun hanya tertarik dengan uang, dia tidak ada minat dengan percintaan. Padahal di umurnya yang sekarang adalah waktu emas untuk merasakan cinta pertama. Bahkan di umur 17 tahun Park Kangta sudah memiliki anak. Jadi aku akan menciptakan suasana seperti itu, kalau perlu dengan seseorang yang tampan dan keren!"

"Siapa itu?" Tanya pengacara Park dengan muka skeptis, dulu juga nyonya Byun yang menjodohkan anak bungsunya, Sandara dengan anak angkat sekaligus keponakannnya, Park Kangta. Padahal anaknya lebih tua lima tahun daripada bajingan tengik itu.

"Sejak dulu ada seseorang yang sudah aku pilih...dulu mereka tinggal di rumah sebelah, namun mereka sudah pindah. Anaknya sangat jujur dan sopan. Juga pintar dan tampan. Aku selalu berpikir, kalau bisa menyatukan mereka hehehe." Byun Jiyoung lantas tertawa licik.

"Jadi, kau mau bagaimana?"

"Masukkan syarat bahwa mereka harus menikah, baru bisa mewarisi kekayaanku!" Ujar nyonya Kim dengan wajah puas.

"MENIKAH! Memangnya bisa memberikan syarat seperti itu kepada bocah ingusan mata duitan?" Bagaimana pun ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti cucunya sendiri.

"Kau ikuti saja rencanaku." Ujar Byun Jiyoung sebal.

"Baiklah! tetapi bagaimana bila Baekhyun tidak bisa memenuhi syarat-syarat itu?"

"Kalau syaratnya tidak bisa dipenuhi...?" nyonya Kim tiba-tiba bengong, lalu segera berpikir keras.

"Cucu kita yang tidak kalah susah diatur itu masih ada di amerika kan?"

"Maksudmu Park Chanyeol?"

"Betul Chanyeol! Kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa memenuhi syaratnya, semua hartaku diberikan kepada Chanyeol saja ya!" Ujarnya santai tanpa berpikir.

"A...apa?"

Pengacara park sama sekali tidak memiliki firasat bahwa itu ada percakapan terakhirnya dengan nyonya Byun.

Tbc

Ngetiknya lewat hape, ngebut pula, dan belum di edit?

Koment kuy


	3. Chap 2

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Soojung and others. (Cast akan bertambah)

Pairing: ChanBaekhun

Warning: DLDR, BL, Typos, cerita pasaran, bahasa kadang ga baku.

Rated : masih T terancam M

Genre : Romance/Drama

Di kantor firma hukum paling terkenal di korea selatan, pengacara Park Kiyoung sedang termenung, ia memikirkan nyonya Byun yang jantungnya sudah melemah tetapi tidak bisa meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya.

Tok tok!

"Ya, masuk!" Seorang wanita muda dan cantik muncul di balik pintu.

"Tuan, ada tamu yang yang baru datang..."

"Tamu? Katakan aku tidak menerima tamu pada saat jam makan siang."

"Itu...dia katanya adalah cucu anda."

"Cucu?"

Jadi Chanyeol datang?

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menerobos masuk tanpa di persilahkan.

"Kakek!" Wanita muda itu kemudian keluar tapi uOh matanya memperhatikan remaja tampan bertubuh tinggi di sampingnya. Bisa jadi dia adalah pewaris firma hukum terbesar di korea ini.

"Kenapa kaget begitu? Terlalu senang ya melihat cucumu yang lucu ini?" Park Kiyoung mengamati cucunya dengan seksama. Orang-orang tidak akan sadar kalau Chanyeol bahkan belum genap berusia 16 tahun.

"Apa-apaan kau? Umur belum genap 16 tahun tetapi rambut sudah diwarnai, memakai tindikan pula! Jadi kau tinggal di Amerika hanya untuk belajar hal yang tidak berguna?apa ayahmu yang mengajarkanmu seperti itu?!" Chanyeol tentu saja memasang wajah kesal, ternyata kakeknya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Di mana ayah dan ibumu itu?" Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab suara deringan telepon yang tiba-tiba membuat pengacara Park sedikit terkejut.

"Halo? Nyonya? Ada apa?" Terdengar suara ribut dan tangisan di sambungan telepon.

"MWO?"

Asisten rumah tangga Nyonya Byun menangis tersedu-sedu, begitu pula dengan Oh Kangta dan Park Sandara yang menyambut para tamu, mereka tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Nyonya Byun telah meninggal karena serangan jantung.

"Ini salah saya tuan, seharusnya saya tidak pergi ke swalayan siang tadi. Sehingga dapat menolong nyonya lebih cepat."

Park Chanyeol memandang sekelilingnya, dia memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Saya lebih khawatir dengan Baekhyun. Di mana dia?"

"Tuan muda...sejak pemakaman selesai sudah tidak terlihat." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menoleh kepada mereka.

"Baekhyun? Bukannya adalah cucu nenek bawel itu?"

"Yah! Baekhyun itu termasuk sepupumu! Satu-satunya! Kalian pernah berjumpa sewaktu kau berumur 5 tahun! Cepat kau hibur dia!" Ujar Pengacara Park sedikit kesal.

Chanyeol mengelilingi rumah sampai ia menemukan tangga menuju lantai tiga.

"Rumah ini besar sekali, kamarnya mungkin lebih dari 10, hiasannya pun barang-barang antik." Chanyeol bersemangat ketika tiba di sebuah loteng, dia membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya.

Krietttttttt!

"Oooo...keren juga! Seperti loteng rumah yang ada di film-film." Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas dengan ranjang kecil tunggal, lemari kecil, beberapa lukisan wajah wanita cantik, jendela besar dengan langit-langit rendah. Dirinya melangkah cepat ketika melihat sebuah peti harta yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"Kotak harta karun? Mungkin saja kan? Ini kan rumah orang kaya...hiaaa." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan dengan semangat membuka peti itu, entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat.

Dan ternyata...di dalamnya adalah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

"Mwoya igeo!" Chanyeol bergumam dengan kesal. Ia kemudian berjongkok mengamati wajah Baekhyun.

"Dia menangis sambil tertidur?

Harta karunku-_-

"Hiatttt!" Chanyeol dengan keras mencubit pipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera saja bangun dengan pipi cenat-cenut.

Tidak ada harta karun, yang ada malah si jelek ini!

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Baekhyun tentu saja kesal, tidurnya di ganggu.

Hei, rambutnya pirang- Baekhyun

Kalau melihat wajah jeleknya, jadi semakin sebal saja- Chanyeol

"What are you doing hiding here? Everyone worries about you. You ugly face!"

"Hei dia berbicara bahasa inggris!" Seru Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Anyway, take a look at your face in the mirror. You look terrible!" Ujar Chanyeol mengejek sambil menunjuk wajah Baekhyun.

Walaupun tidak mengerti artinya, secara naluri Baekhyun tahu bahwa dirinya sedang di ejek.

BUKK!

Segera saja tinjunya melayang ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Semua bahasa inggris adalah penghinaan!"

"Kau ini! Jinja! kenapa memukulku? Kau bukan tukang pukul, kan?" Chanyeol mengusap pipinya dengan kesal. Namun Baekhyun malah semakin naik pitam.

"Bisa bahasa korea, tetapi mengoceh dalam bahasa inggris. Dasar tidak becus. Rambut kuning norak seperti orang gila!"

"Huh! Sudah, sudah ya, benar kau Baekhyun, atau Baekhong atau apalah... cucu pemilik rumah ini?"

PUAKK!

Kali ini Park Chanyeol mendapatkan tendangan di wajah sebelah kiri. Ia yang tadinya jongkok sampai tersungkur di lantai.

"Jangan mempermainkan nama orang!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Adaww! Keterlaluan! Kau ini hobi memukul orang ya? Oh wajah tampanku...kiri kanan semua kena!" Chanyeol mengusap kedua pipinya, air mata imajiner segera turun di kedua pipinya bagaikan air terjun.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku tinggal di rumah ini, dan kini sedang sangat mencurigai keberadaan orang asing yang tidak dikenal. Yang sedang berkeliaran di dalam rumah!" Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di lantai segera ikut berdiri dan memulihkan imejnya dengan cepat.

"Park Chanyeol, cucu satu-satunya pengacaran Park, juga anak dari pamanmu Oh Kangta."

# Di sekolah

"Songsaengnim saya datang mengumpulkan tugas bahasa Korea."

"Bagus, Oh Sehun. Hari ini setelah selesai sekolah kau ada waktu tidak?"

"Ya?"

"Tentang Byun Baekhyun. Neneknya meninggal. Jadi beberapa hari tidak masuk sekolah. Sebagai perwakilan siswa kelas 10, aku ingin kau pergi ke sana, kau juga adalah ketua kelas pergilah ke sana untuk mewakili teman-temanmu yang lain. Kau bisa pergi bersama Do Kyungsoo."

Byun Baekhyun...pasti tidak akan menangis tersedu-sedu sendirian.

Dua hari kemudian, Di lantai kedua kediaman Kim.

"Aku khawatir denganmu Baekhyun-ah. Nenekmu sudah meninggal dan kau tidak ingin ikut pamanmu tinggal di Amerika. Kini kau tinggal sendiri. Kalau ada apa-apa kau jangan sungkan menghubungi kakek. Kau tahu kan aku menganggapmu cucuku sendiri. Kita ini masih tergolong keluarga."

"Tapi aku lebih khawatir dengan kakek. Terus terang saja. Sejak dulu kau cinta dengan nenek kami kan?" Ujar Baekhyun pelan sembari menatap pengacara Park dengan seksama.

"Ekhemm... kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Jawab kakek Park wajahnya sedikit tersipu.

"Mwo?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa kesal, ternyata kakeknya mencintai orang lain selain neneknya yang telah lama meninggal, tadinya Ia meminta ikut datang ke rumah nenek Byun karena merasa bosan, tidak disangkanya ia mendapatkan kejutan kecil.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merasa tersinggung karena sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Batul begitu kakek? Kakek!" Chanyeol mendesak kakeknya yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Di sekolahmu ada siswa yang bernama Oh Sehun kan?"

"Oh Sehun?"

"Anak laki-laki seusia denganmu dan pernah menjadi tetanggamu..."

"Hem hanya satu Oh Sehun yang kukenal seumuran denganku."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu besok siang kau harus membawanya kekantorku!"

"Mwoya? Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya untuk apa aku membawanya?" Tanya Baekhyun protes.

"Ini masalah yang sangat penting, kau harus membawanya-" belum sempat pengacara Park selesai berbicara salah satu ahjumma datang ke lantai dua.

"Permisi, teman tuan muda Baekhyun datang." Di belakang wanita paruh baya itu muncul Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun.

"Oh itu dia yang kau cari kakek!" Seru Baekhyun sembari menunjuk Sehun dengan tidak sopan. Pengacara Park mengamati Oh Sehun yang terlihat sangat tenang di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas berat kemudian berkata.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kantorku mengambil sesuatu yang penting. Kalian jangan ada yang pergi kemana-kemana sebelum aku kembali, dan kau Park Chanyeol! Ikut kakek." Pengacara Park segera berlalu ketika Kyungsoo dan Sehun selesai menyapanya. Tidak lupa ia menyeret Chanyeol bersamanya.

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi dari kediamannya. Baekhyun yang masih berada di balkon tempatnya mengobrol bersama Kyungsoo tadi membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu. Ia menatap langit di kejauhan.

Sekali lagi...

Hidup sendiri...

Ketika kehilangan appa dan umma secara bersamaan...waktu itu sangat menakutkan...

"Kau Baekhyun kan? Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya...aku nenek dari pihak ibumu! Mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersamaku."

Nenek bagaikan bintang penolong yang bersinar di hidupku

Walaupun pecandu minuman keras dan sering berteriak-teriak, tetapi...aku sangat menyayangi nenek...

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan ketika merasakan air matanya mengalir.

"Jangan menangis, tidak cocok untukmu!"

"Nuguya?!" Baekhyun beringsut bangun.

"Aku Oh Sehun."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau tadi ada di ruang tamu sedang mengobrol dengan orang tua si pirang itu!"

"Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mewakili teman-teman. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pengacara tadi. Lagipula, aku juga ikut berduka atas meninggalnya nenekmu...nenekmu...aku juga sangat menyukainya."

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenal nenekku?"

"Aku kan dulu pernah tinggal bertahun-tahun di rumah sebelah. Sejak aku masih kecil beliau sering menyapaku."

"Apa? Kau tinggal di sebelah rumah? Yang benar?!"

"Sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Kami sudah pindah dari sini."

"Maldo andwee. Lalu kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Kau hanya peduli dengan uang. Kau mana peduli dengan yang tinggal di sekelilingmu?"

"Jadi yang dibicarakan kakek tadi memang dirimu."

...

Pengacara Park yang telah sampai ke kediaman Kim sedang berada di lantai dasar bersama Park Chanyeol.

Setelah sekian lama menunggumu...sekali lagi kau pergi meninggalkanku...

Bila aku tahu akan seperti ini, aku akan lebih sabar dan berjuang. Hal itu...keinginan terakhirmu...

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol telah pergi karena masih ada urusan penting selama di Korea. Sang ahjumma bertubuh tambun baru saja membawa minuman dan beberapa cemilan di meja ruang tamu khusus di lantai satu.

"Sekarang kalian telah berkumpul. Saudara Oh Sehun! Nama ayah Oh Donggun nama ibu Park Hanna, benar?"

"Benar."

"Kakek, ini pertemuan untuk apa sih? Lagi pula untuk apa anak itu ada di sini?" Kejar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang asyik membaca manga sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

"Kalian dikumpulkan di tempat ini...karena nama kalian bertiga terdapat di surat wasiat Byun Jiyoung, yang meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi... Aku akan membicarakan surat wasiat itu!" Pengacara Park berdehem pelan, setelah memastikan ketiga bocah di hadapannya memberi perhatian penuh padanya.

"Pertama jenis harta warisan... Rumah, saham, surat berharga dan lain-lain juga tabungan senilai 10 juta dollar."

"Wuahhh luar biasa hebat!" Baekhyun Berseru dengan kagum. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Mengingat Park Kangta, keponakan sekaligus anak angkat telah menerima warisan berupa sedikit saham di awal sebagai modal memulai usaha dan sudah tidak membutuhkan lagi bantuan dana. Maka semua sisa harta warisan ini akan di turunkan kepada satu-satunya cucu perempuan yang tersisa, Byun Baekhyun, yaitu cucu kandungnya.!"

"HIAAAA!" Baekhyun berseru dengan gemas dengan kedua tangan di letakkan kepada pipinya.

"Tetapi ada syarat yang harus di penuhi!

"Ye?!" Baekhyun berseru kaget.

"Pertama, berhenti menjadi lintah darat, kedua tingkatkan nilai sekolah hingga masuk sepuluh besar! Ketiga, tidak lagi mengganggu anak-anak di sekitar rumah! Keempat, hentikan semua jenis judi bersama ibu-ibu tetangga dan teman-teman! Kelima hentikan menipu dengan menjual barang yang kau bilang baru, padahal itu barang bekas yang kau beli dengan murah, keenam, setiap bulan harus menyelesaikan beberapa buku laris dunia untuk dibaca. ketujuh, kedelapan dan sebagainya dan sebagainya.

Sungguh nenek yang bijaksana-Sehun

Sungguh nenek yang merepotkan- Chanyeol

Wajah Baekhyun bagaikan baru saja di hantam gajah, rohnya bagaikan melayang ke udara.

"Dan yang terakhir dan paling penting, aku terkesan dengan Oh Sehun, anak tetangga kita dulu. dia jujur, sopan, berpenampilan baik dan pintar. Aku ingin kau menikah dengannya." Baekhyun terbongong lalu...

"Hah? Hahahhahahaha." Ia tertawa histeris lalu tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya dekat sekali dengan pengacara Park.

"Kakek mempermainkanku ya? Ada kamera tersembunyi di sini? Di mana kamera dan alat perekamnya..?"

"Ini bukan permainan Baekhyun-ah, kalau ada satu syarat yang tidak bisa kau penuhi, kau tidak akan mendapatkan sepersen pun dari harta warisan itu!" Jawabnya pengacara Park kalem.

"Tidak mungkin! Syarat yang lain mungkin aku bisa. Tapi, menikahi anak itu! Aku masih kelas 1 SMA! sudah boleh menikah?" Ujar Baekhyun geram sambil menunjuk Sehun yang masih memasang wajah kalem.

"Baekhyun, harta warisan itu akan di berikan 3 tahun lagi. Tapi kau harus memenuhi semua syaratnya sebelum itu agar bisa mendapatkan warisannya."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memenuhi syarat itu, maka semua warisan..." Chanyeol yang sedang meminum Ch*mori tiba-tiba melirik wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin jelek.

"Akan diberikan kepada Park Chanyeol!"

Brushhhhhh.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyemburkan minuman yang hampir ditelannya.

"MWO?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama berteriak kencang dengan suasana hati yang berbeda.

"Menikah? dengan Byun Baekhyun? Tidak mau?! Aku tidak akan menikah dengan namja sepertimu! Sampai kapanpun!" Ujar Sehun dengan tenang sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu dulu, Sehun!" Baekhyun berteriak panik melihat kepergian Sehun dan siap untuk mengejarnya dengan panik.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Baekhyun, akhirnya kau tidak bisa memenuhi persyaratan itu, sekarang, semua harta itu menjadi milikku!" Chanyeol mengejek dengan muka seperti rubah ketika melihat Sehun sudah tidak terlihat.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba membayangkan dirinya terduduk di sudut tempat sampah kelaparan dan kedinginanan.

Tidak! Itu uangku! Tidak boleh!

Seminggu kemudian Chanyeol yang telah kembali ke amerika karena waktu liburnya telah selesai.

"Aku akan ke Korea, aku juga menginginkan warisan itu." ujar namja jangkung dengan santai, ia dengan tidak sopannya menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja di kantor ayahnya.

"Kau belum memerlukan uang sebanyak itu Park Chanyeol! Berhenti berbuat ulah dan jadilah anak baik." ujar sang appa santai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen di hadapannya.

"Biar bagaimana pun, uang jutaan dollar itu cukup banyak untuk dilewatkan, sedangkan bila menunggumu mati dan mewariskan kekayaan keluarga Park padaku, aku rasa itu masih lama." ujarnya dengan senyum ganjil. Mr. Park yang sedang memeriksa dokumen penting di hadapannya sontak menatap geram anak satu-satunya itu.

"Anak kurang ajar!" teriak ayahnya kencang, bersyukur ruangannya kedap suara sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan presdir salah satu perusahaan bonavit di Amerika itu.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol baru saja tiba di Bandara Incheon, rambutnya yang di cat pirang tampak mencolok apalagi ditunjang dengan tinggi badannya yang menjulang membuat remaja yang baru akan berumur enam belas tahun beberapa bulan lagi itu menjadi pusat perhatian, dia berjalan santai dengan sebuah ransel cukup besar di punggungnya, Kaos hitam, celana cargo selutut, dan kacamata hitam menambah sempurna penampilannya. Segera dia naik taxi dan segera menuju kediaman neneknya. Senyum misterius timbul di bibirnya memikirkan rencana yang telah di susunnya untuk membuat sepupu beringasnya gagal dalam syarat yang di ajukan neneknya karena, bila Byun Baekhyun gagal memenuhi persyaratan otomatis warisan itu akan menjadi miliknya.

Walaupun sang appa melarangnya untuk ke Seoul tentu saja itu tidak berarti banyak, apalagi sang umma yang dari dulu terlalu memanjakan dan tidak bisa menolak keinginan putra sulungnya itu dan tentu saja appanya tidak berkutik bila masih ingin merasakan ranjangnya panas setiap malam.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati appanya mengizinkannya ke Seoul tentu saja dengan beberapa syarat, Ummanya juga sudah mengurus segala keperluan serta kepindahannya di Shinki High School.

Tbc.

Ada saran buat pasangan Kyungsoo nanti?

Koment kuy, biar semangat update faster?


	4. chap 3

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, and others. (Cast akan bertambah)

Pairing: Chanbaekhun

Warning: DLDR, BL, Typos, cerita pasaran, bahasa kadang ga baku.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Drama/School/family/bestfriend

Ps: yang garis miring itu baca dalam hati

Seorang remaja tampan berjalan keluar dari bandara dengan santai, dia memakai kaos hitam dengan jaket denim, serta ripped jeans berwarna pudar, di punggung ia memakai sebuah ransel berukuran sedang karena kedua kopernya telah diurus oleh suruhan ibunya.

Permainan menarik ini tidak akan kulewatkan.

"Kau serius? Kau harus menikah dengan Jung Sehun? agar bisa mendapatkan warisan itu?"

Wah ini menarik sekali!

"Benar."

"Heol! Syarat pertama saja sudah hampir mustahil Jae." ujar Kyungsoo prihatin terhadap satu-satunya sahabat yang dimilikinya itu. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di atap sekolah yang jarang di datangi murid yang lain.

"Sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin nenek tukang minum, cerewet dan sadis itu meninggalkan uangnya untukku."

"Tapi diantara semua syarat, menurutku syarat kelima juga mustahil Baekhyun-ah."

"Huh! Dengan kecerdasan otakku yang tidak terkalahkan, itu hal yang mudah." dengus Baekhyun dengan angkuh di sedotnya milk shake vanilla di tangannya dengan rakus.

"Yang benar saja! Bila bukan karena aku dan orang-orang yang memiliki hutang denganmu bersedia mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu, aku seratus persen yakin kau akan selalu berada diperingkat akhir." ujar Kyungsoo jujur namun menyakitkan. Namun tentu saja ia sangat tulus membantu sahabatnya itu.

"Kau jangan meremehkan otak jeniusku ini, kalau kau bukan temanku aku sudah memasukkan kepalamu ke dalam tempat sampah! Seperti yang kulakukan kepada Min Pyo kemarin, Lagipula itulah gunamu! Kau harus berhasil membuatku meraih peringkat 10 besar umum semester ini! Arraseo?" ujar Baekhyun santai, ditangannya terdapat buku catatan yang selalu dibawanya bahkan ke toilet, buku yang berisi data-data orang-orang yang memiliki hutang dengannya lengkap dengan catatan bunga tiap bulannya. Buku catatan yang selalu saja ada yang mencoba untuk mencurinya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan, tangan putihnyya mencengkram pembatas besi di depannya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Jumlahnya luar biasa banyak. Jumlah yang cukup untuk mengesampingkan harga diri dan kehormatan!" Ujar Baekhyun penuh ambisi.

"Perwakilan siswa...tidak perlu rencana khusus, aku harus membuatnya menjadi milikku!" Ujar Baekhyun lagi dengan yakin.

"Memangnya bisa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah ceria, ia senang melihat semangat tempur Baekhyun yang berkobar.

"Jae, ingat syarat lain dari nenekmu, kau harus berhenti menjadi rentenir dan menjadi anak yang baik dan sopan, Dll." ujar Kyungsoo dengan alis menukik naik.

"Itu nanti saja aku pikirkan, hampir seluruh siswa disini takluk padaku karena takut aku tagih hutangnya, dan itu sangat menyenangkan, apalagi bila menghitung keuntungan yang aku dapat! Wangi uang memang yang paling sedap. Lagipula dengan cara ini aku bisa menghasilkan uang dengan mudah."

.

.

.

Di saat jam istirahat Baekhyun menemui OhSehun

"Oh Sehun! Kita perlu berbicara."

"Bicara apa? Aku sibuk! Cepat katakan saja apa maumu!"

"Semalam suntuk kepalaku berpikir dan terus berpikir! Dan akhirnya kubuat keputusan, Jung Sehun ayo pacaran!" Ujar Baekhyun santai seakan mengajak teman pergi ke kantin.

"Mwo?"

"Dengan senang hati aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, kesempatan ini langka." Ujar Baekhyun dengan pede.

"Kim Baekhyun... Kau sedang mimpi ya? Sudah jelas kalau aku membencimu!"

"Pikir baik-baik. Kau hanya perlu duduk saja, dan kau sudah mendapatkan suami yang kaya raya. seumur hidup kau tidak akan bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu...tapi dalam sekejap kau bisa dapatkan bersamaku!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal sambil menekan perut Sehun dengan sebal dengan telunjuknya.

"Sudah! Buang omong kosongmu yang tidak masuk akal itu. Aku tidak minat dengan uangmu, apalagi kau!" Ujar Sehun tajam sambil berbalik pergi.

"Yah! Dasar kurang ajar, dengarkan ucapanku! Ini adalah takdir yang harus kita terima bersama! Jangan banyak bertingkah dan datanglah ke sisiku dengan patuh! Aku akan merawatmu! Yah!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang sedang berguling-guling di kasur Kyungsoo menggerutu dengan jengkel. Minuman dingin yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo telah habis di sedotnya.

"Jadi apakah aku harus mengemis dengan hina di kakinya? Memintanya menjadi pacarku sudah membuat harga diriku jatuh ke tanah!"

"Kau akan kehilangan segalanya termasuk rumah saat kau berusia 20 tahun." Kyungsoo seperti berpikir keras.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana." Teriak Baekhyun frustasi rambut jabriknya semakin berantakan dan mencuat seperti bulu babi.

"Sekarang semuanya tergantung pada Jung Sehun...bagaimana caranya agar bisa menarik hatinya...kita tahu bahwa sifat Sehun yang hatinya bersih. Bukan orang yang bisa dipengaruhi dengan uang, kau harus mendekatinya dengan hati yang tulus dan kepala dingin." Ujar Kyungsoo semangat, kedua matanya berbinar dengan cerdik sekaligus licik.

"Mwoya? Apa tidak bisa berterus terang saja? Bahwa itu demi warisan?" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mendekat dengannya ia capek mendonggak ke arah Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tapi kalau seperti itu..." Kyungsoo menggantung ucapannya, ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kasurnya yang berukuran Queen size. Baekhyun dengan penasaran menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun yang kusayangi akan hilang.."

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Baekhyun yang aku sayangi, adalah

orang yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, Demi keuntungannya

sendiri, dia tidak akan segan-segan

mengorbankan orang

sekelilingnya. Sambil bersikeras

bahwa pendapatnya saja yang

benar. Dia akan melakukan apa saja, walau pada orang yang lemah. Dia

keras kepala, kasar, sombong

mau menang sendiri, bla bla..." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binar kagum.

BUK! Sebuah bantal melayang ke kepala Kyungsoo

"YAH! Itu sebuah hinaan atau pujian?!"

"Hallo, spada? Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali?" ujar Chanyeol heran mendapati rumah sang nenek sepi seperti kuburan. Di sisi lain

Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya setelah dari rumah Kyungsoo dengan berjalan kaki.

Ia memasuki kamarnya dan ternganga mendapati ada makhluk yang dengan seenaknya menginvasi kamarnya. Makhluk itu dengan seenaknya duduk bersila di atas kasur empuknya tidak lupa menyalakan TV dan mengemil persediaan snacknya.

"Yah! Nuguya?" Makhluk tersebut hanya melirik sekilas si empu yang memiliki kamar, lalu lanjut mengunyah keripik kentang dengan cuek tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari TV yang menayangkan anime favoritenya. Tanduk mulai muncul di kepala Baekhyun, Ia luar biasa kesal dengan makhluk yang datang tidak di undang itu. Dengan langkah di hentakkan dirinya melangkah dan segera menarik kasar jambul makhluk tadi yang tidak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri Shim Chanyeol.

"Hei! What the hell are you doing huh?" Chanyeol berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan jambakan maut Baekhyun di jambul andalannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa eoh? Aku tidak mengerti bahasa inggris. Sudah kubilang bahasa inggris itu penghinaan."

"Dasar bodoh! Lepaskan! Lepaskan rambutku." kesal dan merasa sakit akhirnya Chanyeol balas menarik rambut Baekhyun dengan tidak kalah keras.

"Yah! Berani sekali kau! kau mau mati eoh? Lepaskan jambakanmu! Kalau berani pakai tinju denganku." Baekhyun semakin mengencangkan cengkraman tangannya dengan posisi masih berdiri di depan ranjang, sedangkan Chanyeol hampir saja terjatuh dari ranjang yang tadi di dudukinya. Air mata mengalir di sudut matanya tidak tahan dengan rasa perih di kulit kepalanya. Sungguh ia lebih memilih adu tinju dengan beberapa orang sekaligus daripada jambak-jambakan seperti ini.

"Lepaskan dulu jambulku brengsek!"

"Kau yang lepaskan dulu poniku sialan!" Baekhyun menarik kencang jambul Chanyeol, benar-benar berniat melepaskan jambul itu dari sarangnya.

"Aku menyerah! My Godness! Sakit sekali brengsek!" Chanyeol melepaskan tarikannya di rambut bagian depan Baekhyun. Lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas pertanda menyerah. Melihat sang musuh menyerah akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan jambakannya walau dengan raut wajah tidak rela. Chanyeol segera mengusap kepalanya dengan gemas. Sungguh perih tak terkira.

"Kau ini banci eoh? Kenapa menarik rambutku? Seperti yeoja saja!" Chanyeol memaki Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati. Baekhyun yang kesal melihat Chanyeol masih betah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya segera menarik kasar Chanyeol, alhasil Chanyeol yang belum siap terjatuh di karpet dengan pantat terlebih dahulu yang untungnya cukup tebal.

"Kenapa begitu bertemu kau langsung tegangan tinggi eoh? Dimasa mendatang, sambil saling mengganggu, banyak waktu yang bisa kita habiskan bersama.."

"Heh yang benar saja! Untuk apa barang-barang itu!? Kau minggat ya?" Baekhyun terkejut melihat 2 koper dan sebuah ransel di sudut kamarnya.

"Minggat? Aku hanya datang ke tempat seharusnya berada!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun jengkel.

"Mulai sekarang aku tinggal di rumah ini!"

"Kau gila eoh? Siapa kau seenaknya masuk ke rumahku?"

"Kenapa bisa ini menjadi rumahmu? Kau masih belum mewarisi rumah ini kan? Kalau kau tidak memenuhi syarat. Rumah ini pun bisa jatuh ketanganku!"

"Brengsek! Kau tidak usah bersusah payah menggagalkan rencanaku, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang namanya ada dalam surat warisan. Setelah aku memenuhi syarat-syarat bodoh itu, aku akan menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini."

"Heh! Kau yakin dia bersedia menikah dengan... "Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya memandang penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun tentu saja setelah mendapatkan tendangan di pinggang setelah berani menghina Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan. Ia kemudian memilih kamar yang berada tepat di samping kamar Baekhyun dengan menggurutu. Kepala, pantat dan pinggangnya sakit sekali, belum apa-apa tapi ia sudah mendapatkan kekerasan fisik.

.

.

.

Koridor Sekolah sedang ramai, beberapa siswi memperhatikan seorang remaja yang berjalan dengan cuek. Remaja itu sangat menarik perhatian dengan aura badboy seperti dalam drama.

"Apa dia model?"

"Wow! Dia tampan sekali!"

"Siswa baru?" Chanyeol mengabaikan perhatian yang ia dapat fokusnya hanya teralih pada seseorang di ujung koridor.

"Hei, pesaingku! Namamu Oh Sehun kan? Kita akan menjadi teman sekelas, jadi perhatikan aku!" Ujarnya ketika berada di depan Oh Sehun yang seperti biasa terlihat sangat tenang. Chanyeol memang sengaja meminta ibunya agar meminta kepala sekolah menempatkannya sekelas dengan Jung Sehun.

"Satu kelas?"

"Ya, aku juga meminta agar di masukkan ke kelasmu! Kebetulan semester ini kau juga sekelas dengan Kim Baekhyun! Agar mendapatkan warisan aku harus mengawasi Kim Baekhyun dari dekat." Chanyeol berujar dengan santai dan mengatakan rencananya seolah itu hal yang biasa.

"Hentikan!" Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya. Memperhatikan lawan di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba berujar dengan dingin.

"Uang itu, uang Baekhyun!"

"Kita sama-sama mendengar isi surat wasiat itu!"

"Surat wasiat itu dibuat neneknya hanya untuk mengubah sifat buruk Baekhyun...tetapi karena kematian neneknya, niat itu berjalan ke arah yang salah, jadi sesuai dengan awalnya, paling benar kalau warisan itu diberikan kepada Baekhyun satu-satunya cucu kandungnya!" Sehun dengan tenang mengungkapkan analisisnya yang seratus persen benar, peringkatnya sama sekali tidak menghianati pemiliknya.

"Hmm. Benar-benar teman sejati. Kau tahu? Kau seperti orang bodoh yang berpikir bahwa dunia ini lembut!, Naif sekali, Aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan membiarkan warisan itu begitu saja, aku harus memilikinya. tentu saja kalau kau tidak menikah dengan Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berbicara dengan pelan, sembari mengamati ekspresi pemuda yang sepertinya bukan lawan yang mudah. Ada sesuatu di matanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau ada niat untuk menikah dengan Byun Baekhyun?"

"Aku pernah memikirkan hal itu..."

"Kau membencinya, lagipula bukan sifatmu mengesampingkan harga diri untuk mendapatkan uang! Kau tipe orang yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri."

"Aku tidak meminta tolong padamu...hanya tetaplah jujur dengan kata hatimu!" Sehun menatap kepergian Park Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

Byun Baekhyun masalahmu akan semakin berat.

"Perkenalkan seorang murid pindahan..." Guru Min yang tampan memperkenalkan murid baru di depan kelas.

"Hah?" Baekhyun yang awalnya terlihat sangat bahagia karena semester ini dia sekelas dengan Jung Sehun tentu saja terkejut melihat kedatangan murid pindahan. Takdir seakan-akan selalu mempermainkannya.

"Mulai hari ini, Shim Chanyeol akan belajar bersama kita. Dia baru kembali dari Amerika, jadi masih banyak hal yang dia belum mengerti, kalian cobalah membantu dia menyesuaikan diri!"

"Ah... menurut Chanyeol, sebelum ke Amerika dia sangat akrab dengan Kim Baekhyun...Baekhyun-ah, kau kenalkan sekolah ini padanya ya!"

BRAKKK

"APA?!" Baekhyun jengkel dan memukul mejanya dengan keras.

"Halo Baekhyun! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" Chanyeol menyapa dengan ceria.

Apa-apaan ini! Kami baru saja bertemu tadi pagi di rumah, kenapa parasit ini terus muncul di hadapanku?!

Setiap saat kita mencoba menyelesaikan beberapa masalah yang buruk, hal itu selalu datang

menimpa seperti gunungan sampah secara bersama-sama!

Tentu saja bukan percaya

pada ramalan nasib seperti yang selalu dibaca Kyungsoo, tapi aku percaya bahwa nasib buruk tidak akan terjadi terus

menerus. Begitulah ironisnya takdir...

Tapi sekarang di belakangku...

Paling tidak selama 4 tahun,

pembawa sial dalam hidupku

sedang duduk! Bukan...dia bukan hanya seorang manusia tetapi, dia adalah makhluk terkutuk yang bisa melahap seluruh kehidupanku sampai keakar-akarnya! Dia bagaikan Dementor!"

Baekhyun yang sedang malas karena jam pelajaran kosong sedang membaringkan kepalanya di atas mejanya, sebuah kamus dijadikannya bantal. Di belakangnya Chanyeol sedang dikerumuni beberapa siswi yang mengajak berkenalan.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak mengajakku melihat-lihat sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan, entah mengapa ia sangat senang mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ssi, ayo melihat sekolah bersamaku saja!" Kata siswi bernama Kang Mirae.

"Aku ikut!" Ujar murid lain antusias. Seorang submissive bernama Haneul.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!" Geram Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baekhyun...hari ini kau tidak mengumpulkan bunga harian? Aku membawa bunga uang selama kau tidak masuk sekolah..." Ujar Donghae yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tadinya badmood seketika bangun dengan bersemangat ketika mendengar kata 'uang'

"Sudah tidak perlu lagi! Mulai sekarang, kalian tidak perlu memberikan bunga uang lagi! Baekhyun tidak akan meminjamkan uang dan meminta bunga uang lagi!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan. Baekhyun tentu saja terperangah, tangannya memukul meja dengan gemetar.

"Benarkah? Jadi benar itu Baekhyun?" Tanya Donghae dan murid yang kebetulan mendengar dengan semangat. Tetapi ada juga yang sedih karena tidak tahu harus meminjam kemana bila keadaan mendesak.

Kesal! Kesal! Kesal!

"Be...betull! mulai sekarang, tidak perlu membayar bunga. Hutang pokoknya saja yang dikembalikan." Jeejoong berucap pelan dengan gemetaran memikirkan uang-uangnya yang melayang. Keringat dingin segera meluncur di pelipisnya.

Akan kubunuh dia!

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan segera saja menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar dengan kasar, Chanyeol hanya pasrah ikut dengan senyum miring, sesampainya di koridor sepi Baekhyun menyudutkan Chanyeol di tembok.

Prak!

Baekhyun meninju tembok tepat di samping kepala Chanyeol dengan geram.

"Kenapa kau ikut campur urusanku?! Untuk apa kau masuk ke kelasku? Apa kau mencoba mengganggu kehidupan dan bisnisku? Kau pikir aku orang bodoh?!" Baekhyun berteriak-teriak marah sambil mengumpat.

Namja ini...Setiap buka mulut yang keluar hanya sumpah serapah

"Hei, baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan remaja yang sifatnya sangat buruk. Karena itulah nenekmu membuat surat wasiat seperti itu!"

"MMORAGO?! dasar kurang kerjaan!" Baekhyun yang seakan-akan kotak kesabarannya telah habis segera melayangkan tinjunya namun Chanyeol berhasil memegang lengannya, lalu mendekap pinggang Baekhyun kearahnya, wajah Baekhyun sukses menubruk dada bidang Chanyeol, posisinya sungguh ambigu sekali.

"Kau akan terus memukulku? Coba hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang ringan tangan itu!" Chanyeol berujar pelan, kepalanya menumpu diatas kepala Baekhyun sehingga ia dapat menghirup wangi shampoo vanila bercampur dengan wangi alami Baekhyun yang samar-samar tercium bau strawberry.

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun baru saja ingin berontak.

"Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan kompak menatap Jung Sehun yang berada ditengah lorong, menatap mereka dengan ekspresi datar. Baekhyun segera saja memberontak dengan kasar tetapi Park Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melonggarkan dekapannya.

"Hei, Oh Sehun apa kabar?"

Buk! Buk! Buk!

Baekhyun memukul punggung Chanyeol dengan brutal. Namun Oh Sehun hanya melewati pasangan itu begitu saja.

"Annyeong Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dengan ceria,

Tap! Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil lepas dengan wajah panik.

"Ah!" Baekhyun terperangah.

"Ya...bagaimana ini? Namja yang harus kau nikahi melihat kejadian tadi...kalau dia kecewa bagaimana ya?" Chanyeol terus mengoceh tidak sadar telah memancing kemarahan Baekhyun yang sudah over, Baekhyun sungguh marah besar.

HIATTTTTTTT!

Baekhyun mencengkram kerah baju Chanyeol dengan kasar lalu membantingnya di lantai. Bahkan sepatunya telah menjadi sejata.

CIATTT! NGGG! BUK! BUK! AH! EUNGHH! GUBRAK!

"Yah! Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun berteriak lalu segera menyusulnya.

Sama sekali tidak menoleh untuk melihat nasib mengenaskan Chanyeol yang pandangannya bahkan sudah berputar-putar karena di hajar sepatu yang tidak di cuci entah sejak kapan.

"Aduhh!" Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dengan gemetaran.

"Mimisan?" Chanyeol menampung darahnya yang menetes dengan tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah aneh.

"HAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Ini akan semakin menyenangkan."

Tbc

Kalian paling suka karakter siapa di sini? Baekhyun? Kyungsoo? Sehun atau Chanyeol?

Vomentnya ya biar update fast?


	5. Chap 4

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Moon Bin (Astro) and others.

Pairing: ChanBaekHun

Warning: DLDR, BL, Typos, cerita pasaran, bahasa kadang ga baku.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

"

Buat yang masih pusing status Chanyeol itu apa di dalam keluarga Kim. Jadi, appa Chanyeol, Shim kangta adalah keponakan sekaligus anak angkat Kim Jiyoung(nenek Baekhyun) terus Shim Kangta merid sm Sandara Park, putri dari Pengacara Park. Kim Jiyoung cuma punya satu putri yaitu Kim Yeonhee (Ibu Baekhyun).

Happy Reading! 

Baekhyun dengan tergesa mengejar Oh Sehun, Ia kemudian menghampiri pemuda tampan yang saat ini sedang membasuh wajahnya di keran khusus di dekat lapangan basket.

"Oh Sehun!" Sehun dengan santai menghadap ke arah pemuda beringas di belakangnya, Ia bahkan belum sempat mengeringkan wajahnya. Air perlahan jatuh mengikuti lekuk wajahnya yang maskulin.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang tidak kau suka dariku? Wajah? Tubuh? Atau sifat, cara bicara? Kelakuan?" Tanya Baekhyun frustasi. Ucapan Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya rendah hati, terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya. Dsn hal itu semakin membuatnya bingung.

"Hentikan!" Ujar Sehun dengan tenang.

"Huh! Sebenarnya apa masalahnya? Katakan! Akan kuusahakan untuk memperbaikinya!" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa alasannya?" Potong Sehun.

"Tentu saja karena uang kan?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan jujur. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun adalah anak yang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Kalau tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang, kau tidak akan mau berbuat sampai seperti ini kan? Tapi jangan anggap semua orang di dunia ini sama sepertimu. Di dunia ini masih banyak yang lebih berharga daripada uang!" Ini pertama kali Baekhyun mendengarkan Oh Sehun berbicara cukup panjang.

"Apa itu!? Kita sedang tidak membicarakan hal sederhana seperti cinta atau yang lain kan?" Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat kesal. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun dengan seksama.

"Hilangkan pikiran naif seperti itu Jung! Sekarang sudah bukan jaman primitif! Cinta atau bahagia atau apapun, tanpa uang, hanya omong kosong!"

"Pendapatmu salah! Kalau kau tetap berpikir bahwa semuanya berhubungan dengan uang, pada akhirnya kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa." Oh Sehun berujar dengan dingin, ia kemudian melewati Baekhyun namun namja mata duitan itu segera menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Huh! Arrasseo! Aku mengerti! Jadi ayo kita coba berpacaran dulu. Aku akan bersikap baik. Seperti kata pepatah...entah menjadi bubur atau nasi! Siapa tahu akan muncul rasa saling cinta!" Sehun menampis tangan Baekhyun dengan tegas.

"Hal yang kau ucapkan itu urutannya salah! Kau tahu cinta itu apa?"

"Tahu dong!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan yakin tanpa berpikir, beberapa waktu lamanya mereka saling menatap, Baekhyun terlihat gugup sedangkan Sehun menunggu jawaban.

"Ehh..anu...se..sesuatu yang bergerak..."

"Jangan bercanda! Tidak tahu arti cinta, tetapi mengajak orang lain berpacaran. Hal itu sama saja dengan membohongi pasangan! Dan aku tidak mau terlibat rencana busukmu!" Sehun kemudian segera berlalu tanpa menatap ke belakang sama sekali.

"Sebetulnya...sebetulnya kenapa! Huwaaaaa! gara-gara si brengsek kuning pirang ingusan itu, hidupku jadi berantakan." Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya kesal sambil memaki Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun berbaring di lantai di atap sekolah, Ia menjadikan blazernya alas dan menutup seluruh kepalanya.

"Jae, apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo yang baru datang bertanya dengan heran.

"Kyungsoo kau tahu cinta itu apa?"

"Cinta...? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa...ingin tahu saja." Jawab Baekhyun dengan malas.

"Aku tahu!"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun segera bangkit duduk dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Cinta itu seperti selaput kulit kacang..."

"Kulit apa...?" Tiba-tiba pikiran Baekhyun semakin kosong.

"Kenapa ada pepatah 'menutupi mata dengan selaput kulit kacang?' karena kalau sedang jatuh cinta, mata seakan ditutupi dengan selaput kulit kacang, sehingga dunia terlihat berbeda!" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan semangat.

"Benarkah? Hanya seperti itu? Aku pikir sesuatu yang hebat."

"Hum! Jadi karena mencintai orang lain, seseorang bisa mengorbankan uang, kehormatan bahkan kekuasaan! Dengan kata lain dia jadi buta!"

"MENGORBANKAN UANG KATAMU?" Baekhyun hampir saja menjerit mendengar kenyataan dari orang yang paling di percayainya di dunia.

Kalau melaksankan cinta dengan sepenuh hati, bisa tidak ya..?

Tapi aku sudah tahu jawabannya!

Park Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas dengan masih menggunakan seragam basket, Ia baru saja bergabung dengan tim basket sekolah yang ternyata sangat terkenal dan sangat sulit untuk bisa bergabung dengan team, namun ia mendapatkan perlakuan spesial karena pelatih dan ketua basket ternyata telah mengetahui kemampuannya. Di sekolahnya di Amerika dulu, ia memang sangat terkenal karena kemampuannya dalam olahraga basket. beberapa kali timnya memenangkan turnamen International. Ia bahkan beberapa kali di rekrut untuk masuk dalam pelatihan Team NBA, namun ia menolak karena ia hanya menganggap basket sebagai hobi.

"Hei Sehun? Belum pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi..." Jawab Sehun pelan yang masih mencatat entah apa dibukunya.

"Baguslah. Ayo pulang bersama! Mulai sekarang, kita harus lebih bersahabat!"

"Kenapa aku harus berteman denganmu?"

"Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk itu!" Jawab Chanyeol seenaknya.

BRAKKK!

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendorong pintu kelas. Lalu berjalan dengan hentakan keras ke arah mereka.

"Oh Sehun, kau meninggalkanku tadi karena aku tidak tahu apa arti cinta kan? Tadi pikiranku kacau, jadi tidak bisa menjawab. Kau pikir aku masih tidak tahu jawabannya? Akan kuberitahu jawabannya!"

"Cinta itu seperti selaput kulit kacang!" Baekhyun mengatakan semuanya dengan rasa bangga.

"Dan aku! Tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu! Akan kukejar sampai ujung dunia!" Ia berujar lantang tanpa tahu malu.

"Sekarang baru permulaan! Hari pernikahan kita akan segera datang!" Baekhyun lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan dua pemuda yang menatap kepergiannya dengan ekspresi berbeda. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menunggu di depan kelas dengan perasaan tidak kalah bangga.

"Selaput kulit kacang..." Gumam Sehun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Eh...selaput kulit kacang itu apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bingung, ia yang lama tinggal di Amerika sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ucapannya benar." Sehun berkata dengan pelan. Tangannya Menyembunyikan senyuman kecilnya. Namun terdengar oleh telinga kalelawar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ayo jelaskan kepadaku! Selaput kacang itu tadi apa?" Chanyeol benar-benar benci kalau menjadi satu-satunya yang tak tahu.

******  
Orang yang hidup di dunia ini dengan kesadaran penuh, begitu lahir, tidak begitu lama bisa tahu segala hal. Selagi menjalani hidup, bisa mengatur nasibnya dengan pemikiran yang dalam dan tahu tentang prioritas uang.

_Sejak aku kecil, aku menyadari_  
_kenyataan ini dan bertekad untuk_  
_tidak terluka lagi dalam masalah_  
_uang..._  
_Seseorang yang bilang aku orang yang suka menipu, mungkin hanya ejekan. Ya, bukan urusanku!_  
_karena itu memang gaya hidupku!_

_Tetapi..! Orang yang paling aku percayai selain Kyungsoo. Nenek yang kuhormati, menikamku dari belakang! Baiklah...singa akan melepas anaknya dan dia hanya akan membesarkan anak yang bisa bertahan hidup saja. Bisa jadi ini adalah satu ujian untuk membuatku kuat! Tetapi si brengsek itu! Si pirang yang muncul entah darimana, masalah hidupku!_

******  
Baekhyun menggerutu dengan kesal. Oh Sehun masih belum juga bersedia untuk diajak membina hubungan. semua rayuan yang dilancarkannya gagal total, Oh Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran apalagi menikah dengannya.

Chanyeol sendiri menarik perhatian banyak siswa, selain karena dia pindahan dari amerika, Ia juga luar biasa tinggi untuk anak seumurannya. Ditambah kemampuamnya di klub basket yang terkenal.

Hidup Baekhyun menjadi semakin menyebalkan, ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Kim Sejeong primadona sekolah yang selalu menempeli Oh Sehun seperti lintah, gadis itu adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang cukup dekat dengan Oh Sehun. ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan fisik yang lemah membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tidak tega untuk menyakitinya.

Baekhyun melewati koridor sekolah dengan jengkel. Bisik-bisik mengiringi langkahnya.

"Kemarin dia berpelukan dengan murid baru yang tampan itu di lorong sekolah." Tanya seorang yeoja berkuncir dua.

"Heol? Jinja? Byun Baekhyun?" Seorang uke cukup terkejut dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sudut matanya.

"Benar-benar kejutan! Aku kira dia tidak tertarik dengan namja!"

"Hei! Jangan terlalu kentara membicarakannya selain terkenal ringan tangan, bisa gawat kalau dia menagih hutang kita!"

Gara-gara seekor ikan, semua air di kolam bergoyang!

*****  
"Mulai kelas satu sampai kelas tiga, tidak ada murid yang tidak membicarakanmu! Pembicaraan tentang kejadian kau yang berhenti mengambil bunga harian karena Park Chanyeol, hal ini mulai menuju ke arah yang tidak wajar!"

"Di sekolah ini maupun sekolah tetangga, namamu cukup terkenal, dan gosip yang dipanasi sedikit saja, akan menyebar dengan cepat." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun seperti biasa berada di atap sekolah yang manjadi markas mereka. Baekhyun mengumpat dengan jengkel sambil mencengkram besi pembatas.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kyungsoo! Kau harus menolongku."

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah bilang akan menjadi tangan kananmu selamanya. Mau minta tolong apa?" Kyungsoo berujar dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Selediki Oh Sehun dari A sampai Z Jangan ada yang terlewat."

"Jangan khawatir! Akan kuselediki semuanya! Sekarang kau bisa fokus dengan Park Chanyeol."

"Betul! Dengan bersih dan pasti...akan kusingkirkan!"

*****  
"Ada orang yang harus di bereskan?" Tanya seorang siswa yang terlihat cukup kuat dan terkenal sebagai berandalan. Mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di taman sekitar kompleks mewah perumahan mereka.

"Ya! Moon Bin Hyung! Tolong ya!"

"Tidak cukup dengan kemampuanmu saja? Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang lemah. Bukan masalah bagimu menghadapi beberapa orang sekaligus!"

"Kalau aku yang maju, dia justru akan semakin mendekatiku! Jadi aku memintamu agar dia tidak akan mau menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini lagi."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu! Siapa dia?" Tanya teman sepermainan Baekhyun dari kecil itu dengan penasaran.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia namja berambut pirang yang baru pindah ke kelasku!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Hem? Ahaa! Jadi benar gosip di sekolah kalau kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sama sekali tidak benar!" Teriak Baekhyun jengkel. Ia lalu merogoh buku catatan mencurigakan yang disembunyikan di balik bajunya.

"Moon Bin Hyung selama ini punya hutang berapa ya?" Ujarnya semangat lalu membuka buku catatan itu dengan mata berkerlip kehijauan.

"Yah! Sudah! Dasar!" Teriak Taecyeon dengan Jengkel.

****  
Di sebuah rumah besar dan mewah Sejeong dan Sehun sedang belajar bersama. Selama ini Sehun memang mengajar Sejeong les privat. kakak Sejeong, Kim Jongin baru saja meninggalkan kedua remaja itu, mahasiswa jurusan bisnis itu memiliki jadwal kuliah siang. Diam-diam ia dapat merasakan pancaran cinta dari kedua bola mata indah adiknya kepada Oh Sehun.

"Sehun, apa ada orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Sejeong tiba-tiba.

"Apa...? Tidak..tidak ada..." Sehun menjawab dengan mata yang masih fokus terhadap beberapa soal di depannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sejeong lagi dengan penasaran. Ia menyamankan diri di sofa empuk di ruang santai keluarganya.

"Tapi...ada satu orang yang jadi perhatianku..." Ujarnya sambil menerawang.

"Orang yang Sehun perhatikan? Siapa?" Sejeong bertanya dengan gusar di dalam hati.

Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah di hadang oleh beberapa namja. Ia menatap kedatangan mereka dengan heran.

"Kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"  
Tanya Taecyeon dengan ekspresi pongah.

"Kalian mau apa? Kenapa berdiri di tengah jalan menghalangi orang?"

"Kau orang yang sombong dan menjengkelkan, jadi kami akan membetulkan sifat burukmu itu!" Jawab namja tampan dengan gigi gingsul.

"Membetulkan sifat burukku? Memangnya kalian siapa? Kenapa mau membutulkan sifat burukku? Bahkan ayahku sudah menyerah terhadap kelakuanku! Seharusnya kalian memperbaiki tampang kalian yang seperti kaos kaki pengemis itu!"

"Apa kaos kaki pengemis?! Tidak bisa dibiarkan teman-teman." Sahut namja bernama HaHa dengan geram. Ke empat namja itu kompak menghadang Park Chanyeol yang dengan santai melepas Ransel yang di kenakannya.

"Hiattttt" HaHa mengepalkan tangan berusaha meninju Chanyeol yang dengan sigap melempar blazernya tepat mengenai wajah HaHa. Lalu ia menendang wajah namja yang jauh lebih pendek itu dengan keras.

PUAKKK! POKK! SET!

Seseorang di belakangnya yang bernama Jung Yonghwa mencoba untuk menyergapnya dari belakang namun, dengan cepat ia berbalik badan dan mengahajarnya dengan tinju keras, merasa tidak cukup ia kemudian menghantam wajah anak itu dengan lututnya.

TAK! DUAKK!

Ia melakukan hal sama terhadap anak yang bernama Kang Gary.

"Hei yang satu ini tidak mirip kaos kaki pengemis tetapi lebih mirip sotong!" Ujarnya mengejek Gary yang keningnya telah benjol karena di hantam sneakers Chanyeol.

"Bajingan!" Moon Bin membuang rokok yang dari tadi di mulutnya dan mencoba menendang kepala Chanyeol. Namun dengan cepat namja yang lebih muda itu mengelak dengan menudukkan kepala dan segera membalas dengan tendangan memutar.

POK! BRAKKK! GUBRAKKK! HIAT!

*****  
Keesokan harinya di kelas.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Baekhyun menahan jeritannya tapi masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo yang menyusulnya segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Jae, kau kenapa?" Ia kemudian mengikuti arah tatapan Baekhyun ke arah Park Chanyeol yang dengan santai duduk di meja guru dengan beberapa gadis dan Uke yang yang mengerubunginya.

"Oh? Hei Baekhyun!" Sapanya dengan ceria. Beberapa orang yang mengerubunginya kompak cemberut dan menatap Baekhyun dengan iri dengki. Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba mendatanginya dengan langkah cepat. Lalu memegang wajah Chanyeol dan menolehkannya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sebal. Ia memang tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang menginap di rumah Kyungsoo semalam.

"Ya...kau..kau..tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang terluka? Ha ha ha.." tanya Baekhyun jengkel sekaligus gugup.

"Hee? Kenapa, sekarang kau mulai perhatian ya padaku?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun dan bertanya dengan suara pelan. Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikan keduanya. Dimana posisi Chanyeol masih duduk di meja dan Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan wajah hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

POKKKK!

"Singkirkan wajahmu yang jelek itu!"  
Baekhyun dengan keras menghajar Chanyeol sampai namja malang itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Siapa yang khawatir? Rugi tahu! Aku pergi sebentar!" Ia kemudian melempar ranselnya pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat kebingungan.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa anak itu masih utuh dan ada di sini.

Ia segera berjalan cepat ke arah belakang sekolah, setelah ia dengan cepat menelpon seseorang.

"Taecyeon Hyung! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Ha..haha..Baekhyun maaf ya.." jawab Moonbin dan Gary yang terlihat babak belur.

"Mana Haha dan Yonghwa?"

"HaHa tidak masuk hari ini. Lukanya sedikit parah. Sedangkan Yonghwa seperti biasa datang terlambat." Jawab Gary sambil meringis.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tampang kalian begitu?"

"Oh.. ini..." Gary akan menjawab namun tiba-tiba ia memandang horor ke arah belakang Baekhyun.

"Mwoya! Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?!" Baekhyun tidak sadar di belakangnya Chanyeol memberi kode dengan tangannya agar kedua namja itu pergi.

"Nan...nanti saja ceritanya Baekhyun-ah!"

"Annyeong Baekhyunie." Jawab MoonBin lalu segera kabur diikuti Gary yang sebenarnya masih dendam karena Chanyeol mengatai wajahnya mirip cumi-cumi.

"Yah! Kalian mau ke mana?" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Hng...memang betul!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaib.

SET... tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mendekap Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun sedikit menoleh tanpa membalikan badannya. Ia bertatapan dengan mata bambi yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Baekhyun, ia sedikit menunduk mengingat perbedaan tinggi yang cukup jauh. 187 vs 176.

"Kau rupanya yang mengirim badut-badut itu ya..."

HIAAAA!

Baekhyun yang sempat bengong tiba-tiba terlonjak dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol.

"Kok disini? Sejak kapan?"

"Byun Baekhyun, tahu tidak kalau kau betul-betul kampungan? Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh orang untuk mengeroyok teman serumah dan sekelasmu sendiri? Apa kau preman jalanan?"

"Teman? Teman katamu? Teman yang cocok denganmu adalah tikus got! Untuk apa kau pindah ke sekolah ini?agar bisa menggangguku kan?" Baekhyun menyalak dengan geram.

"Tentu saja demi uang. Tidak mungkin kan karena aku suka padamu?" Chanyeol berujar dengan alis dinaikkan satu.

"Dengar baik-baik! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihat uangku dilirik-lirik orang brengsek sepertimu? Cepat singkirkan tanganmu dari uangku!" Teriaknya marah.

"Heh, coba kalau dibalik. Kalau kau jadi aku, apa kau mau menyerah begitu saja? Ini jutaan dollar loh!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Ya, tidak menyerah dong! Bagaimana bisa menyerah untuk jutaan dollar bodoh?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan kekesalan maksimal.

"Lihat, kan? Jadi kau harus mengerti posisiku!" Ujar Chanyeol menahan senyum.

Hehehe anak ini sebenarnya sangat polos.

"Ups! asdffgkglfllfl #£&" Baekhyun mengumpat karena keceplosan dan marah luar biasa.

"Tenang! Kalau aku mendapatkan warisan itu, kau akan kuberi bagian sangat...sedikit!" Chanyeol berujar dengan wajah menyebalkan.

GRRR! POK! GEDEBUGH! GUBRAK !AWWW

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya akhirnya dengan keras memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan tenaga penuh.

"Dasar perampok! Awas kau nanti." Baekhyun mendengus kasar lalu segera beranjak dengan kaki dihentakkan ke tanah. Sementara itu Chanyeol berbaring tengkurap di tanah dengan pose menyedihkan.

"Huh! Aneh sekali...aku ini sangat mahir berkelahi, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menghindari pukulan namja mata duitan itu..?"

Mind to review?


End file.
